The present invention relates to a system bus called a high-speed bus for use in a microcomputer or the like.
In the high-speed bus of this kind, the realization of faster data transmission has been demanded following the speed-up in operation of a processor or the like.
Heretofore, the high-speed data transfer has been realized by connecting pull-up resistors having the same resistance value (e.g. 56xcexa9) to both ends of a system bus and feeding a given pull-up electric potential (e.g. 1.5V) to these pull-up resistors. One example of the high-speed bus is described in JP-A-6-35582.
However, the conventional high-speed bus is not capable of effectively suppressing ringing generated on a bus line due to change in input signal so that the data transfer rate is limited. Moreover, it can not effectively remove noise generated on the bus line, thereby to cause poor convergence of noise. This also limits the data transfer rate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a high-speed bus which can effectively suppress ringing and noise generated on a bus line so as to enable faster data transfer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bus receiver which is suitable for the high-speed bus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bus driver which is suitable for the high-speed bus.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a high-speed bus which comprises a bus line to be connected with a bus driver and a bus receiver, pull-up resistors connected to both ends of the bus line for feeding a given pull-up electric potential thereto, and a series resistor connected between the bus line and each of the bus driver and the bus receiver. In the high-speed bus, the bus driver comprises a series resistor and a capacitive component which are connected in series between the bus line and a ground. The bus receiver comprises a waveform shaping component connected to the bus line for shaping a waveform of an inputted signal and a receiver circuit receiving as an input thereof an output of the waveform shaping component.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bus receiver which comprises a receiver circuit having an input portion for being connected to a bus line and a waveform shaping component connected to the input portion for shaping a waveform of an inputted signal.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bus driver having an output terminal connected to a bus line for driving the bus line. The bus driver comprises a series resistor and a capacitive component which are connected in series between the output terminal and a power supply having a given electric potential.